Doll House
by Eia San
Summary: She is the outcast; as pretty as a doll in a house full of lies. All she wants is real love and a home she can call her own, but the Zodiacs never get it that easy.


**A re-invention fic about Rin; She has lived away from the other Zodiacs for so long that she finds it hard to adapt and find her place among them, most of all with her estranged brother Haru. Drama Comedy and a little bit of Romance help Rin find her home**

***Please Read Before Commencing***

**I think it is necessary to point out that while this is essentially a "Rin" centred fic I have taken the liberty to re-invent her a little. Her character is slightly different (less defensive in nature) and some events have been altered, mainly to note that Hatsuharu and Rin are siblings in this fic NOT LOVERS (though don't think that I won't throw a little romance in here for good measure ;P but it just won't be Haru Rin romance is all)**

**Regards, Eia**

****~****

**Roots of Bitterness**

"You should have worn the blue one."

Rin let her father's hushed words slide by her, pretending she had never heard him at all. She hadn't wanted to wear the blue dress. It was too gaudy, the frills made her look like a doll. But that was really what he wanted in the end. He loved buying her dresses that made her look like a doll.

That was why she had chosen to wear the black dress. It was straight, simple and demure. Dolls didn't wear demure dresses.

To escape him she turned towards the window, looking out at the scenery that whipped by in a blur of green, brown and blue. She didn't remember this town, the town of her birth. She had been two when she had left and she had only visited again when she was still young. She couldn't really say she was returning home, but realistically it was the closest thing she had to one.

She thought about her arrival 'home' and wondered suddenly if Hatsuharu would remember her at all. She couldn't really blame him if he didn't; it wasn't like they were ideal siblings. The only thing that was linking them together was their mother, a woman that hated her. It was a very weak connection to hold onto.

It had just been so long since she had seen him. He would be seventeen now right? He had been born a short while after she had left; a little brother she had never gotten the chance to know.

"Are you sure you want to live at the compound by yourself? It is a big step; I don't think you are ready to be honest." Her father's words broke through Rin's thoughts. She didn't bother to turn towards him as she spoke. "I am ready."

She didn't want to talk with him about it; she already knew the stance her father had. He had never supported her decision to return. If it was up to him she would probably live with him forever, a little girl at the age of twenty or thirty still wearing the pretty little dresses her daddy bought home. The thought made her sick.

But it was alright, she was escaping it, that horrible future he envisioned where they just relived the past over and over. She didn't want to be his little 'princess', she never had. But it would be over soon. She would be living by herself, dressing the way she wanted to and not always feeling that oppressive hand on her shoulder keeping her close. Maybe she could even work on her relationship with Hatsuharu and the other Zodiacs; just maybe she could try to find herself a little bit of happiness.

* * *

Rin turned the porcelain cup in her hands around and around, staring into the murky dregs of her now cold tea. The silence had been going for a while now, probably starting when her drink had been at least luke-warm. She just couldn't think of anything to say.

She chanced a glance at Hatsuharu across the table. He was scribbling on a random bit of paper as the tinny noise of music from his stereo sounded in the background. This wasn't going well at all.

When she had shown up at his living quarters she hadn't really thought about what they should discuss. She had hoped that the conversation would come naturally, like their kinship would ensure they could get along. It had been a stupid assumption.

He looked bored and frustrated, probably a good mirror of her own features. He was a little like she remembered. His hair certainly was the same, that rebellious mix of white on black. And he still had that apathetic air around him, like he could deal with anything that came his way. Even an estranged sister showing up at his door out of the blue.

Well 'dealing' with it in the sense that he hadn't freaked out or anything. He had greeted her casually and asked her if she had wanted any tea. She had then asked him he remembered her and he had said a little. He had asked how she had been and he of her (both fine of course) and that had been the end of their conversation; lives effectively caught up on.

Rin sighed; perhaps she was simply pushing this too much. "Thanks for the tea, but I better be going. I haven't unpacked any of my stuff yet."

Rin pushed her long hair off her shoulder and rose, Haru moving likewise to follow.

"Where are you living?"

"The west wing. Forth house, second row."

Silence again. Even crickets would hesitate at such obvious disquiet.

"Well I suppose I will see you around then."

"Yes, I suppose you will."

Haru waved her off then closed the door and that was it, her hopeful reunion was over.

* * *


End file.
